


Trained

by Mittymitty



Series: One shot or unfinished [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Abused Stiles Stilinski, Alive Hale Family, Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Fluff, Good Peter Hale, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Psychological Trauma, Sheriff Stilinski is a Good Parent, Sheriff Stilinski is a traditionalist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2018-12-14 14:56:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11785542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mittymitty/pseuds/Mittymitty
Summary: Polish omega, Stiles Stilinski, stays with Talia Hale and her pack while his father goes away on business.During his stay, the Hales learn what life looks like through a traditional omega's eyes.While the others are uncomfortable with Stiles' traditional mannerisms, Derek is all too comfortable to embrace and enable them, if that's what Stiles needs.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Took a long break from a lot of things. Including I know (If you're a fan of that series, please don't kill me. I have a new chapter half written, just need more inspiration.  
> This is unbeta'd because it's just for fun, if it's too bad, anyone is definitely free to volunteer and make corrections, I have the word files.

“Talia, I assure you, my boy is as sweet as can be. He's just a little _reserved_ because of how he was raised at the illegal omega training school.”

Talia rolled her eyes at her dear friend, the man has to head to Poland to personally receive his son's documents. His _omega_ son's documents. “John. Really, you don't have to talk your son up to us. It will be our pleasure to watch over him as you visit your family and retrieve his documents. I am honored that you are trusting us with someone so important.” John looks sternly into his friend's eyes, she flashes her alpha eyes and he does the same in return, he sighs deep; “As you should be. My flight is leaving soon but Stiles should be here later this evening. Just, make sure no one takes advantage of him-” Talia opens her mouth to interrupt but is cut off by a frustrated John, no, _sheriff_. “Talia, my boy is _sweet_ and eager to please, he doesn't want to upset anyone in any kind of way, give an order and he will follow it. Even an _unintentional_ order, do you understand?”

John asks the last bit pleadingly, knowing that she would understand. Talia's gaze softens and beckons John to continue. The man heaves another deep sigh, “It's just, he's been doing fine with my brothers but they're a little traditional and the laws in Poland are different. He's of age to be mated and omegas in Poland? Marry higher ups. Choices, or not.” Talia grimaces, the laws had not always been so kind to omegas in America either, it has changed in the last century but one thing that's never changed or has been questioned is that omegas are _valuable_. Supernatural omega's mating rites were usually between their “families”, human omegas then and even now don't have that luxury.

“John. Your flight's going to be leaving soon. Believe that I will keep my pack and others in line. Scott will come over tomorrow, he always joins you and your omega’s skype calls anyway. No doubt he'd be even more excited seeing you in person.” At that John stands up with a wide grin, “yeah, we actually got out of a call not too long ago, I'm really glad our relationship is so strong despite the distance.” As they reach the door Talia pats her friend's shoulders, all the while assuring him that Stiles would be well taken care of and that they would see him in a week and with that the sheriff was off.

Once the man fully peeled out of the drive way, Peter appeared from around the corner, smirking and smelling of mischief, “we're getting an omega?” Talia rolls her eyes and swats him _hard_ in the back of the head. The house is practically empty for now and she's hoping everyone can be mature and civil and not frighten the dear boy too much.

* * * * * * * * * * *

“Your home is lovely. Alpha Hale, thank you for allowing me to stay in your home.” the young omega talks quietly and gives off a small friendly smile, he lowers his head lowly to the head alpha and dips it slightly at Peter, Laura and Isaac, thankfully the only ones home at the time.

Talia bows just as lowly back and it clearly takes the young omega for a shock as she introduces herself and her pack. “And thank **you** for your presence, our family has not catered to an omega in years, it's refreshing.” The boy physically shakes his shock off and blushes deeply, clutching the suit case handle in his hand and holding his thick jacket, he removed upon entering, closer.

“Oh!” Isaac blinks and rushes to Stiles' side taking the bag and jacket, “I got this, I'll take it to your guest room, it’s next to mine, second door on the second floor, alright?” Stiles apologizes and thanks him at the same time and the beta simply nods on and scurries up the stairs. Stiles stands shyly with his hands clasped together, not knowing what to do, Laura takes it upon herself to envelope the poor omega into a hug.

“You are SOOO cute, oh my god! Welcome, honey!” Laura rubs herself all over the poor boy before Talia could yank the fool off of him. Stiles is as red as a tomato but smelling oddly happy.

Laura grins mischievously, getting herself out of her mother's hold and going back to hugging and scenting Stiles, shamelessly. Stiles, might as well be purring as he allows himself to be cuddled. Laura smirks at her mother playfully, “see mom? He liiiiikes it and plus, I'm making him smell like pack!”

Stiles blushes at this and removes himself from her, holding his hands up in innocence, “I'm sorry! I have not been around werewolfes since my training but generally you let wolfs do what they do and as they tell you but of course that was years ago and I know better now. My uncle taught me later, that others cannot just do what they want to me. But wolfs like touch, true, correct? I also like touch but I do not get hugged often because I was to be claimed by the governor, oh! But I really did not want that. He has child my age! Oh! I am rambling, please forgive me.” He immediately goes quiet and returns to his former posture, hands clasped, head hung low.

Peter steps forward, immediately, places his hand dangerously low on Stiles back, guiding him towards the dining room. “Now, now, none of that. Aren't you just adorable? And so well behaved! Come, we saved food from dinner for you and I would absolutely love to hear more about you!” Talia rolls her eyes and seethes as she follows behind them closely, giving Peter the stink eye as he helps Stiles sit down, touching him way more than absolutely necessary. Once the beta man has him seated, with food in front of him, he sits _very_ closely to the omega and begins showering him with questions.

“So Stiles, tell me about yourself.” Peter demands, Stiles hurriedly swallows his soup, hurrying to comply.

“Ah, well, I graduated from home schooling 2 years ago and I have recently turned 18. I can cook very well and I speak Polish, french, and English.” As Stiles went on it seemed more apparent as if he wore selling himself for a mate, this caused the others to immediately sadden. Peter frowned deeply and cut him off when he started talking about how good he was with kids, “you're such a good omega, huh? what do you like to do, sweet heart?” Peter asked this softly and made sure to praise Stiles and it seemed to work, Stiles smelled of pride even as he blushed deeply. “Urhm, I like to care for children. I really do like cooking too! I hope to cook for you all as thank you for taking care of me.” Stiles was animated once you got him going, speaking with his hands and actually smiling brightly. They listened intently as he spoke about his love for marvel and DC but is very sad that he is not allowed to read them.

“Why aren't you allowed to read them?” Isaac piped up, plopping down on Stiles unoccupied right, joining the others once he's raided the fridge. Stiles gave him a bright smile, stating that Isaac reminded him of a puppy, Isaac playfully barked at him and nudged him forcefully, forcing Stiles to playfully push him away and only stopping once Stiles petted him. The two boys really destroyed the sad mood that was created almost instantly.

Stiles, drinks more of his soup and begins to answer the “pup's” previous question once he was over his giggling fit. “When I was in training, I was not allowed anything that would take away focus on my training and my uncles and aunts said that things like that were bad for me. So I was not allowed. I've read batman comics before at local convenient store though! And I fell in love.” Isaac bit into his food angrily, everyone going back into sadden moods for the boy who continued to happily eat. Not fully understanding that what he was saying effected everyone greatly.

“I have a few comics you could read later. I really like Spiderman so I have more of those than anything else.” Isaac continues chewing on his own food, not even looking at Stiles who has dropped his spoon and is gaping at him. Playing at nonchalance but the others can see how shaken he is the more Stiles talks and just like the others, he has the need to protect and provide for the omega.

Stiles is still gaping, “are you sure?” he whispers to Isaac and seems to surprise himself about something and immediately turns towards Talia. “Is that okay, alpha?” he asks, softly and Talia swears she's going to cry, how can she say no to the hope in his eyes, “of course it's okay, sweet heart.” Stiles looks towards Laura, who is passing tea around to Talia and Peter and then towards Peter who slightly raises his glass with a lifted eye brow before taking a sip. The omega smells of mostly of uncertainty but there's an underlining smell of contentment as well. “Thank you” he seems to whisper towards his food, without making eye contact with anyone and everyone carries on, gently scent marking him as they go about.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Later that night, Stiles sits with Isaac on the living room floor dressed in a pair of briefs and one of Isaac's tank tops, the two are cuddled up together reading comics. The night gowns he had brought were for **far** more cooler weather and he had already been sweating in his day clothes.

“Okay, I do not know whether I like iron man or batman most, they are both so handsome and cool!” Stiles exclaims, he's been reading the later issues as Isaac explains the origins and earlier issues. Isaac dare exclaims that they both suck, which has Stiles gasping and forcing him to read scenes where they indeed do not suck, thank you very much.

“Who is this.” The two are interrupted by a very sourly man, glaring at them as he approaches.

Isaac smiles, seemingly happy at the man's presence, Stiles on the other hand was on his feet in seconds, bowing lowly at him, shaking, smelling of confusion and fear.

“I am Przemyslaw Maciej Slota, also known as Stiles, former omega of the Slota pack, it is a pleasure to meet you alpha.” Stiles seems to completely still, besides the tremble of his hands, waiting for the alpha to introduce himself.

The man stares at him, well, _glares_ at him, to be honest, then sends a questioning look towards Isaac, who seemingly shrugs and motions for him to do something. The alpha stares at the omega more, taking in the highly traditional behavior of the boy and does what he thinks is best.

“I'm Derek Hale, Talia Hale’s alpha son, the only other in Beacon Hills with a pack. Lift your head.” Derek finally grunts out and Stiles immediately raises his head, body tense.

Derek. Is... always like this. Seemingly angry, his resting face always seems as if he is glaring, his voice is always full of demand, even when he's not demanding and all of those things just intensifies when he's nervous. And right now? He's nervous, more nervous than he has ever been in his entire life because the boy in front of him right now? Beautiful. With a capitol, oh shit, he is staring at you in fear Derek.

Thinking fast, Derek bows just as lowly as Stiles did, uttering pleasantries, just as he has been taught. Stiles looks pleasantly surprised and with this, Derek, carefully places a hand on his shoulder, scent marking him.

“What are the two of you doing.” Derek more or so says but Stiles seems to adapt fast because he just begins answering Derek quickly, much to Isaac's amusement. “Isaac is sharing his comics with me before bed, alpha.” Derek grunts as he follows Stiles to the floor, kicking off his shoes. He knows that the others know that he's there, Laura is up stairs with his mom in her study with the door open and Peter “asleep” on the love seat, Stiles hunches over the pile of comics to find the one he read earlier because he wanted to show Derek, “Ironman being really cool.” Derek watched the boy and as he hunched he easily saw long thick scars gracing the boys back. Derek, forever tactless, asks the boy where the scars are from and immediately he hears an exasperated “Derek!” from upstairs.

Stiles doesn't seem surprised at all, he turns to answer and says, “they are from whipping for being a bad omega and disobeying my trainers. It helped me learn discipline for my future alpha.” Stiles says as if he's stating the obvious and then simply continues looking through the pile of comics. But Derek and Isaac's breaths are caught in their throats and Peter is definitely awake if the smell of wrath is anything to go by. It seems that Stiles has picked up on the mood, “oh! I now understand that I had not deserve the whipping. It was... Cruel! My uncles and aunts described it as cruel. I learn without whippings now.” He goes back to looking and with shaking hands Isaac just spreads the pile on the floor so that he could find it quicker. Stiles smiles at him broadly. Derek is still in shock and doesn't really know what to do. When did his mom take in an abused omega but firstly, who would even abuse an omega!? How could anyone abuse an omega!? Derek unconsciously places a hand over Stiles' revealed scars.

“Any pack would be lucky to have you, are you joining my mother’s?” Derek said with nothing but utter confidence. Stiles looks at the alpha over his shoulder, blushing slightly, “I will become sheriff Stilinski's registered omega, he is my father. While I am here, I hope to find pack who wants me. Father, though... He wants me to be normal American boy first.” Stiles says the last part as if he is quoting the sheriff word for word, he probably is. Derek hums in response, finally dropping his hand and leaning back against the sofa. After a few seconds of thoughtfulness, Derek decides to respond to Stiles statement; “like I said, any pack would be lucky to have you, many of my pack members are your age, when the time is appropriate, my pack and I will court you.” Laura yells the young alpha's name again and Isaac is pretty sure that he hears Talia slam her head on her desk and Peter ever so shameless is cackling openly.

Stiles just looks star struck, he smiles showing all of his teeth. “You are actually sweet alpha! Your claim makes me feel happy, I already accept your future courting!” Stiles exclaims rather hurriedly, his accent being thicker than before. The alpha scoffs and pets Stiles’ hair, telling the Polish omega that his father also has to agree and the omega puffs and says of course he knows that. The night ends pleasantly.  
* * * * * * *

“Alpha Talia, this is such good breakfast! These chocolate chip pancakes are so wonderful!” The omega exclaims as he politely cuts into said pancakes and eats them in a slow and polite manner. Talia smiles at him across the table, sipping her coffee, she's feeling content right now, an omega in her home, her family near. “I'm very happy that you like them so much, Stiles, you are very sweet.” Stiles grins at her closed mouthed, he jumps a little, once her husband enters. “Ah, so this is the little omega you told me about last night, Tally.” Jared grins at the omega in question and furrows his brow only a little when the boy introduces himself and bows, thankfully Talia warned him about such behaviors and the man just bows in return. “You can go back to eating now, sweet heart, I'm going to fix me up a plate, alright?” To this Stiles jolts in surprise and blurts; “I can make it for you, alpha mate!” At this Jared frowns deeply at this and looks to Talia for help. The alpha sighs and stands besides Stiles, placing her hands on his shoulders before gently telling him that he doesn't have to make Jared's plate for him. Just like he didn't have to make her coffee and that he should finish his own food first. Once she's done saying what she felt she needed to say, they both stare at Stiles, wanting to make sure he understood and both began freaking out once Stiles looked and smelled really upset before giving a resigned 'understood, alpha'.

Talia panics a little, “Oh, honey, wait, why are you so upset? Please tell us sweet-” before she can finish her anxious spiel Derek steps in while brushing his teeth, he spits in the sink much to Jared's and Talia's dismay before running water to wash it down. Not acknowledging the other two he gives a good morning to Stiles and also asks; “Isaac and I are almost done getting ready, could you fix our plates? To go actually, he has to go to school and I have to go to work.” Jared pales and Talia whispers a harsh Derek but Stiles' scent does a 180 as he bids 'Alpha Derek' a good morning before responding with; “of course alpha, do you and Isaac want everything that alpha Talia has made?” Derek scratches his stomach, ignoring his parents, seeming to think a little and finally answering with; “Isaac does but I don't want any pancakes, I like lots of meat.”

“Okay, alpha Derek, please go finish getting ready, I will make your plates and then place them on the counter near the door.” Derek nods, patting Stile's hair and calling him a 'good boy' before walking off and yelling for Isaac to hurry up and get dressed. Jared goes along with Stiles making his own plate as the boy makes the other two's, staring in confused astonishment at Talia who has gone back to her coffee but watches the two quietly. Stiles hums to himself as he made their plates and even continued humming a bit once he's sat back down and eating his food and smelling so much better than he did 5 minutes ago and Talia honestly does not know what to say.

Thankfully Peter comes in crisp and clean, already dressed, petting Stiles head and kissing the young boys brow and Stiles _loves_ it. It's obvious that he didn't get much physical contact in a long while, which is borderline abuse for omegas. They _need_ touch. “Did you sleep while, Stiles?” Peter implores, making his own coffee much to the boys dismay. Stiles swallowed the food in his mouth before answering, “I am-, I am getting used to customs of here.”

“Oh? And what customs are those?” Peter inquires, already a little nervous of the answer.

“Just how everyone seems to eat whatever time. In training and back home, I made food and would often eat last, after serving everyone.” The omega states, going back to his food and smiling anxiously as Jared poured him orange juice.

Peter grits his teeth and everyone present is a little taken a back, he rarely feels bad for others. Cutting the tension with her inappropriateness, Laura burst in yawning out 'omeeeeega' before hugging said omega and asking for a bite of his food, which he immediately complies, by fork feeding her a bite of his pancakes. He asks if she slept well and if she needed anything and she snorts, “you are soooo sweet! But I'm okay, I'm gonna catch breakfast at work, you can do me a favor by having a good day and telling me all about it once I get back.” Stiles blushes deeply at her words and everyone can't help but coo at how red he is.

Derek and Isaac enter after she scurries out the back door and the young alpha hums pleasantly, seeing Isaac and his plates where the omega said they would be. Derek places a hand on Stiles' shoulder before nodding his thanks and Isaac funnily enough, does the same. The two bid the four a good day.

While they ate, Jared and Stiles got familiar, and the morning seemed to be starting off amazingly. But after everyone finished eating, Stiles insists on cleaning the kitchen. Talia was going to tell him no before Peter swooped in thanking the young boy, all the while telling him how good he was and how much they all appreciated him. The omega responded with the most pleased hum Jared or Talia have ever heard, it was practically a purr and Stiles just smelled so _right_ that Talia was actually happy that she didn't tell him no.

Peter, Jared and Talia all sat in the living room while the boy worked away. Peter openly pleased, reading the paper as he sat in the recliner and Jared looking on uncertain. 20 minutes later, Stiles comes out smelling of pure excitement.

“My father has sent text to me, he has landed in Poland.” Talia grins, clasping her hands together, “that is so good to hear! You are so much closer to becoming a permanent resident of Beacon Hills, come, come sit with us.” Stiles complies, sitting between Jared and Talia on the love seat, awfully stiff with his hands clasped in his lap. Jared huffs before man handling Stiles’ upper half into his lap and Talia drags the omega's legs into her lap.

Jared hums thoughtfully as he stroked the omega's hair, the boy is very slowly relaxing but still a little stiff. “How is your relationship with your father?” And that seemed to be exactly what Stiles needed to get going on, all about his super hero father who is the town’s sheriff and the greatest man that Stiles has ever known.

* * * * * * *

“Allison, I'm really sorry but I can't hang out today! I'm meeting my best friend for the first time, in real life!!” Scott exclaims with a full mouth nearly spitting at the girl in question. Allison huffs, “It's OK, Scott, I'm not mad or anything. I know this is important for you.” Scott grins that crooked goofy grin of his as he begins to clean up. He's leaving school early for this.

Jackson scoffs, “I need to know who this boyfriend of yours is if he can get you to blow Allison off.” Lydia slaps her boyfriend's arm, reflexively but Scott and Allison just roll their eyes as the beta teen throws away his food.

“Ya know, I'm kind of with Jackson on this one, I'm really curious, I bet he's uber cute.” Erica eggs on, Boyd hums in response, Isaac seems uninterested in everything going on around him and now Allison _is_ getting jealous. Scott growls, “seriously guys, you need to stop, I'm just meeting my best friend and he's been through a tough time and I'd never take advantage of that.” after Scott's defense, Isaac gives a quiet, 'ah', everyone only gives him two seconds of their attention before going back to Scott.

“Whatever McCall, say hi to your boyfriend for us.” Jackson sneers and Scott huffs out a whatever and leaves after he tells Allison that they would hang out later.

* * * * * * * *

“STILES!!!!!!!!!” Scott bellows as he runs down the drive through towards his best friend, Stiles laughs happily as he yells a; “SCOTTIE!!!” in return, running to the boy as well and meeting him half way. Talia, Peter and Jared who are all watching from the door way are pleasantly surprised with how _young_ Stiles is behaving.

The hug is fierce but careful all at once, Scott knows there are limits to man handling his human bff. Stiles is laughing openly as Scott does the same as he picks the other up and swings him side to side excitedly. Relishing in the closeness Scott begins rubbing his face all over the other boy, saying things like, “oh my god it's so cool to see you in the flesh buddy”, “how was your flight?”, “are the hales treating you well? I bet they are.” the 3 adults watching from afar, can't help but begin to feel the infectious happiness radiating from the teens.

Stiles hugs Scott back and moves his head when appropriate to give Scott all the access he needs to scent mark him. “Scottie, so many questions! I can't answer all at one time!” Huffing Scott places him down, uttering that of course he couldn't but he is just so excited right now and hi Mrs and Mr. Hale! Hi Peter! Everyone laughs at the boy's antics, waving their hellos, just delighted to see how happy and excited the two are.

“Can we go swimming, Ms. T!? Stiles has never been swimming like ever and oh my god dude, you're actually wearing shorts and a T shirt and not a thick flannel and jeans!” Stiles grins at Scott’s exclamation, and Scott grabs the other's hand and goes into the Hale home with no problem. He must visit often.

“Of course you two can go swimming. Can Stiles swim?” Talia inquires to which both boys give enthusiastic no’s before giggling into their hands. Stiles stifles his giggles to assure Talia that Scott will teach him, he promised to do so a long time ago. Nodding her understanding, Talia tells the boys to have fun and that she will make burgers, they're off up the stairs soon after that talking animatedly to one another. The other weres listen intently as Scott tells the omega the he brought him batman swimming trunks, Peter slightly jerks up from his paper work, Talia and Jared stop their banter, curious as to what has Peter so surprised.

Peter scrunches his nose as the banter of the two teens has gone to a stop, he turns to the two other adults and begins, “does Scott know about-” Peter is cut off by a screeching, 'STILES!!' a sob follows soon after. Talia looks as if she's going to go up there and Peter holds his hand up to stop her, surprisingly the alpha complies even though it's with uncertainty. The 3 listen on intently.

They hear Stiles begin to stutter, not seeming to know what to say to his _friend_ but they hear Scott command a stop, not too long afterwards. The beta teen sniffles and states, “I said I was going to teach you how to swim, let's head to the pool, buddy.” And just like that, all the tension that gathered, thankfully evaporates in seconds.


	2. Part two-Filler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles meets Derek's pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A pretty short filler chapter which was apart of the original unfinished series. You guys were super sweet and asked for a continuation, so I pulled something out, despite having a writer's block.
> 
> crowgrrl gave some really good ideas that I'll try to incorporate if I can bring myself to continue, the next part has the sheriff returning so, it could be fun to write. We will see.  
> Thanks for supporting my half done works and I. <3

“How is he Talia?” the sheriff asked the moment the video call began. The exhaustion was evident in his voice. Talia eyed the man sitting next to the sheriff worriedly, but answered the worried father.

“He’s absolutely wonderful sheriff. He and Scott worked themselves to exhaustion the other night-“ her tone was motherly, noting the pleased look on the sheriff’s face. She continued, “-and tonight he _insists_ on cooking for us.” She confides, worry and displeasure obvious in her tone. It was one thing to be submissive, but the young boy was entirely subservient, it was troubling. 

The man next to the sheriff got closer to the video, most likely trying to get a clearer view of Talia. “You sound as if that is bad thing, alpha Hale. Maceij is only being polite.” The man sneered, accent heavier than Stiles’ and full of distrust.  
The sheriff groans, “Phil, drop it.”

Phil huffs, and crosses his arms over his chest. “Why are we talking to this woman? You said you were going to talk to Maceij, you, alpha, go and get him.” The Polish alpha demanded. John began to admonish him but the man began to aggressively tell him off in Polish. Before Talia could defend her own honor, Stiles himself peered into the living room, eyes immediately connecting with Talia’s from her spot in the recliner.

“Excuse me, alpha, I must be hearing things! I can hear my uncle saying swears, loudly.” His face is scrunched up adorably in confusion. Instead of cooing, Talia sighs dramatically and turned the screen in Stiles’ direction.  
“You aren’t hearing things, Stiles.”

“Uncle! Father!” Stiles exclaimed excitedly, Talia scoots over and pats the small space next to her. Stiles takes it immediately getting a better view of the two on the screen.

“Maceij!” Phil says with poorly concealed happiness, “what are those _people_ … teaching you!? Your father is your alpha now, you were taught proper respect.” The Man admonished sternly.

Talia looked scandalized, luckily before Stiles could apologize and correct his mistake the sheriff jumped in. 

“PHIL. Leave it. Stiles, I am your alpha, but I am your dad too, and I want you to call me “dad”, got that?”

Phil scoffed and rolled his eyes the same times Stiles said, “yes sir, got it.”

“Anyway-“, Phil began, eyeing Talia with open hatred. He continued to speak with Stiles in Polish, dismissing Talia entirely.

The sheriff looks at her apologetically. Talia did not care for this… Phil man—no, she did not care for him at all. She chose to let it slide because Stiles seemed to really enjoy speaking with his uncle, and that was good enough for her.

**********

It’s been 4 days since Stiles had come to stay with the Hales, and they can all openly admit that they don’t want him to ever leave. He has been such a positive force in their home that even Derek is visiting even more. 

“Stiles.” Derek says in greeting.

Stiles rises from his place at the counter where he had been reading, and nursing a cup of coffee in order to greet the alpha, “alpha Derek.” He said happily as Derek began to pet his hair.

“Are you busy.” As usual Derek more so says his questions.  
“Not if alpha is needing me.”

“Tut, that’s not what I asked.” Derek admonished, pinching Stiles ear gently.  
“I was just reading light literature, I am not busy.” The omega amends, trying to appease the alpha.

Derek nodded, appeased. He then proceeded to tell the omega to get ready for departure, because the two of them are leaving immediately.

“DEREK HALE!” Talia yelled from the kitchen door way, breathing heavily as she had almost ran to reach them. “Stop ordering him around!”

Derek appeared uninterested as he gently shoved Stiles in the direction of the door way. Silently demanding for the boy to go to his room and get ready.

“He needs direction.” Derek says simply. Not trying to placate his mother.

Talia takes a deep breath, trying to calm herself. Derek was her baby, however; he was also her problem child—Laure was too, to be honest. Not that she would ever say it aloud. “Yes. I will agree that he needs direction. However; we are also trying to wean him from such abrasive commands. A suggestion is better.” She informs lightly, thinking of her conversation with the sheriff earlier. The man was rather conservative as well, but even he said it would be a great idea to expose Stiles to suggestions.

Derek seems to think on it, and seems to decide on something without commenting. He simply nods at Talia which only frustrates her further.

It is a few moments later when Stiles reenters wearing a T-shirts and a pair of loose skinny jeans provided by Isaac. He seems to notice the tension in the room as he slowly goes to Derek’s side, eyeing the two worriedly.

Derek gently grabs the back of the omega’s neck, causing Stiles to still entirely. Bravely, the boy peers up at Derek, silently questioning his current motive. Derek doesn’t say a thing; he raises an eyebrow as he applies more pressure to the teen’s neck. Slowly but surely Stiles relaxes, Derek nods satisfied; “I told you to get ready because I would like to introduce you to my own pack. Most were attacked by a rogue alpha 3 years ago, they are all very close to your age. Would you like to go.”

Talia nearly groaned at Derek’s ability to form a suggestion into a demand. The boy was talented, she would give him that.

Stiles perked up immediately; “oh! What an honor, alpha, I would like that very much!” he says earnestly.

Derek looks at his mother with a look that says; ‘there, are you happy now?’ and she simply walks away telling them to be safe and have fun.

****************  
Stiles is sitting all prim and proper on the couch between Boyd and Erica, as Derek eyes everyone, waiting for them to be quiet and settle down. Stiles has been looking at his hands since he entered and Erica won’t stop staring at him with an open mischievous gleam in her eye.

Derek starts off slowly, biding his time choosing to identify each member as he points them out. “That’s Boyd, my second. Erica is the one on your other side. You know Scott and Isaac. The rest are Jackson, Lydia, and Liam and his friend Mason. Allison—the one at Scott’s feet—is still proving herself as potential pack.” Scott pouts deeply at this as said girl rubs his arm gently trying to comfort him.

“Anyway; this is Stiles, he is an omega, treat him well or I will rip your throats out with my teeth.” Stiles gasped just as Erica laughs loudly with her whole body, even leaning on Stiles as she did so in order to steady herself. The omega looks deathly pale and confused by the beta, but he makes sure to support Erica’s body weight, else she falls to the floor. He honestly fears for her life and at this point, her sanity. Boyd seems to notice the other teen’s dilemma and decided to clue him in, “It’s a joke.” In response to this; Stiles laughs nervously which causes Boyd to laugh softly himself. The much bigger beta throws his arm around Stiles and gently shakes him encouragingly. “So, Stiles. Where are you from?”

This garners everyone’s attention, they stop their laughter and bickering and are intently focusing on the omega, intently awaiting his answer. 

“Oh, I am from Poland.” Stiles says, still a bit nervous from Derek’s earlier threat at his beta’s. He had no idea why he was worrying so much. The alpha proved to be much kinder than most alpha’s outside of Stiles family. Boyd was completely right, it was a joke, and it was funny… to the others.

Erica screeches, “your accent is SOOOO cute!” she compliments, snatching him from Boyd’s arms and engulfing him into a hug. The omega looks flustered at first but as he settles he smells rather happy, “oh, thank you, beta Erica.” Derek grunts from his place where he had taken Isaac’s chair and forced the beta into his lap, “no formalities like that with these betas. You’re all equal for all I care.”

“Yeah! We’re friends!” Scott says earnestly, sporting a loopy grin. The beta was still running on a high from meeting his best friend in real life! Stiles acted funny with others, sure, but weirdly that made Scott even happier? For now, there was a part of Stiles that the omega was comfortable sharing only with Scott.

Jackson rolled his eyes, annoyed with all of them and their fascination with the kid. What made the omega so special? Just because he was an omega they were all supposed to fawn over him or something? It’s odd that that’s exactly what Jackson’s instincts want to do. He decides to just sit back and observe his alpha, instead of acting and getting another broken arm from the man for any disrespect.

Lydia, ever so tactless when it comes to new information decides to dive in, “so… _Stiles…_ briefly, Scott told us about your attending at an omega training school. What school did you attend and what was it like?” Derek growls menacingly, practically throwing Isaac into Scott’s lap as he jumps up in order to loom over the girl menacingly. Lydia is seemingly unaffected, however; the tenseness in her shoulders give away her fear and uncertainty. She watches Stiles as the omega’s eyes dart from her own to Derek’s growling form above her. Derek only growls louder the quieter everyone becomes. Stiles looked down right frightened; however, it was not on his behalf, but Lydia’s.

“Alpha Hale, are all the members in schooling?” Stiles asked quickly, hoping to distract and ease some tension from the alpha. The omega noticed that Isaac reclaimed his chair and immediately stood to offer his own to the alpha. Derek takes it, grabbing Stiles’ wrist along the way and forcing the omega into his lap.

“Yeah they are, most are seniors, besides Liam and Mason. Those two are freshman.” Derek informs, cuddling up to Stiles far more than he did Isaac—even going as far as to sniff the omega’s neck shamelessly.

Liam smiles dumbly at the omega, waving as he does so. Mason elbows him in the arm, “say something, stupid!”

“Oh!” Liam jumps, right, he should say something instead of gawking like an idiot, but how could he speak when the omega was smiling so kindly at him. “er—I-I am a werewolf!” the boy exclaims. Mason slaps himself on the forehead at his best friend’s idiocy, “you’re all werewolves--well, except for me and Allison.” Liam elbows Mason for stating the obvious and gets elbowed right back. Elbowing eventually turns into shoving, shoving turns into laughter as the two playfully ruffle the other’s hair. Stiles hearty laughter causes everyone to freeze, and forces Liam to gawk at him further. Despite Derek’s half hearted protests Stiles stood and gravitated towards Liam.

Stiles kneeled at Liam’s side, brushing the boy’s hair from his face and taming it as best he could without a comb. “You are so small. How old are you?”

This caused _everyone_ to laugh, even Jackson, Stiles looked a little bewildered at first, but seemed more focus on the “small” boy.

“I’m 14—so-so is Mason!” supplied Liam quickly, anxious to please the omega by answering.

Mason was partially offended by Stiles awed fascination, “What? You’ve never been around other teenagers before?”

By this time, Stiles was in a more relaxed position--one leg crossed over the other. Liam’s head rested in his lap as the omega literally _messaged_ the younger boy’s scalp. Liam, _the kid_ absolutely loved it. 

“Well, I have not really been around those younger than me until recent years; I have only been around those my age. You see-“ Stiles begins his tale making sure to look directly at Lydia. Derek said they were all equal, he was allowed this. Just like he was allowed to sit whenever he wanted and just like he was allowed to read comics, he’s not doing anything wrong. Stiles is really trying to convince himself of this, even as his brow begins to sweat from his nerves. Lydia simply raises an eyebrow at the boy.

“Y-You see, the schools were had at manors. We never left those manors as well. Normally, manors had only 10 children living in them, and one beta and one omega den mother. Never alpha. That is why, as child, I was never around child younger than me, until I moved with my uncles.” Liam was half asleep from the message, but he still managed to ask Stiles one question. “So wait, what really is an ‘Omega Training School?’” Stiles caught one of Liam’s air quoting hands with his own, gently kissing the fingers before lowering them down, gently, wanting the boy to sit still and relax.

Stiles continued to thoroughly message the younger teen’s scalp as he spoke, “I was 5 upon entering and 13 when my uncle pulled me out.”

Erica’s brow furrowed deeply from her place next to Boyd, “wait, where were your parents, where was the sheriff?” Everyone looked rather thoughtful at the question.  
Stiles himself had to think rather hard upon answering, “Well, my mother died same year I entered school. She was American omega; apparently she had run away and married my father, the sheriff. That left her an unmarked omega, legally; she became an omega of the Slota pack—which is headed by my uncle—not my father. This is due to my grandfather’s passing and my uncle being the current oldest and strongest alpha of the Slota’s. When my mother died; my uncle said that my father was unfit to care for me properly, and because of that my uncle had me return to Poland—as was my uncle’s right as my father’s head of house. However; we had not planned on my kidnapping. There was not much my uncles and aunts could do—let alone my father who was still in America at the time.

Apparently it was all big political mess, and it took many years to correct even after my uncles and aunts found my location at the school! They had said story that I wondered within the schoolings territory which was headed by an alpha that worked at the school. Because I had no papers at time, legally it was his right to do to me what he wanted. He decided to put me into the school. I did not know my uncles or aunts at the time, and could not identify them as family so they could lay no claim on me and my documents from the states did not matter on the account that I was unregistered here as well! It is because of my case that there is recent law which passed in Poland; undocumented omegas can no longer be taken and put under the authority of the random alpha who finds them—unless that omega absolutely has no living family, which can be proven by blood test.”

Erica sobered up quite a bit from the tale, giving Stiles a solemn thanks.

Lydia didn’t seem quite as grateful or satisfied, “Interesting—so, from your behaviors, I take it that you did not take your uncles reform well.”

Stiles’ brow furrows in confusion; “I am sorry; I could not really understand your question. Can you please reword?”

Lydia sighs dramatically before obliging, “You have been out of the omega training school, for what—five years now? From your _actions_ it seems that you are not used to being a free omega.”

“Lydia. Watch yourself.” Derek says threateningly from his resting place on the couch, without opening his eyes. He seemed contented from hearing the chatter of his pack. Lydia rolled her eyes, and looked at Stiles pointedly, daring him to respond.

Stiles slightly cowered under her gaze but refused to be put down, “when I was with my family in Poland, the way I lived was… right. It still is—here as well—is right in its own way, I think.” For once Lydia’s expression softens towards the boy. Perhaps she had been too harsh; he is doing his best to make sense of an entirely new world, and as an omega that can’t be easy. She refuses to apologize but ends up giving him a nod in thanks and his smile must mean that she is forgiven for her earlier aggression.

Erica sniffs loudly, bored of Lydia’s attitude, she directs her attention to Stiles—smiling with all of her teeth, “so, cutie, why are you spoiling Liam so much. Heaven knows he doesn’t need it.”

Stiles smiles down at Liam who was sleeping now, “well, he is child of the pack, yes? Usually they are more sensitive—even more sensitive than omega like myself. They should be cared for as they are leaders and betas of tomorrow.”

The speech was nice, however; it left a hollow feeling within Isaac who asks, “did the school teach you that?”

Stiles smiles sadly, knowing that from now on they would think of him as damaged goods. He will have to show them that he is far from such a thing. He may have experienced a tough dealing at the school, but he was not stupid—he was far from it in fact; his education was probably more grueling than anything the betas could ever imagine. He may have been… abused and conditioned to please but that didn’t mean that he could not critically think for himself. “No. These lessons are from my aunt and uncles and I value such morals.” He said this with utter confidence.

“Those are good values, don’t spoil those two too much though, they’re already brats.” Derek says sleepily to which Stiles responds, “yes, alpha.”

Mason pouts from his place demanding not to be talked about in such a demeaning manner. Despite that he approaches Stiles and Liam; kicking the later awake with his foot demanding that he gets up. Afterwards; he looks at the omega pathetically, whispering that he would like a message too. 

Derek stands languidly, yawning loudly; “do it in the car, we’re going bowling,” gently, he helps Stiles up, resting a hand on the younger’s waist. “You ever been bowling?” surprisingly, it’s phrased as a question, Stiles answers the man immediately.

“No, never, but I believe that I know what it is, alpha.”

Derek nods, “we’ll teach you what you don’t know, the betas really want to teach you, go get in the car.”

“Ok, alpha” Stiles says, rubbing his cheek against Derek’s own before he makes his way to the car with the others.

Derek hand rested on his cheek; so far he could tell that Stiles would be a benefit to his pack. His pack was quite literally full of unruly, loud, and immature know it all teenage betas. It would do them so good to be exposed to a well behaved nurturing omega. Plus the teen’s aura was just downright relaxing; Derek was always on edge but being around the omega truly calmed him. Perhaps the boy could help Derek actually lead instead of scaring his betas into submission and today the omega proved that he could help with more than just his presence alone. The boy was strong--strong willed even, he just needed the right environment to mold that out of him and what better environment than a pack full of people his own age who were under equal standing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, sorry that it's unbeta'd and half done in general. It's in my unfinished series for a good reason.  
> If you have anything from this story that you want to see let me know! Or if you have any other prompts you'd want me to look into, let me know that too.

**Author's Note:**

> Might add more, might not, will add other stories to the series later <3  
> If you liked it, give me a holler. Give me an extra holler if you have any requests/ideas for me to write. I'll also write Harry Potter if the request/idea interests me.<3


End file.
